


Piece Of Work

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Loki, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Sigrid's roommate Bruce keeps trying to set her up with his boyfriend Thor's brother Loki.





	Piece Of Work

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote the first half ages ago, decided to write the rest tonight. Ta-da!

Sigrid’s roommate Bruce had a boyfriend called Thor. And sure, she didn’t mind Thor coming over, but what she did mind was when he brought his younger brother along. Because despite looking like a model, Loki Odinson was a piece of work. An arrogant, sarcastic piece of work.

Sigrid’s night was being disrupted yet again by Bruce and Thor forcing her to come to dinner with them, and of course Loki was there, sulking about being pulled away from his wicked schemes or whatever it was men like him got up to. Sigrid knew what Bruce and Thor were trying to do; they weren’t as subtle as they thought they were. But she would be damned before she’d touch Loki with a bargepole. Besides, she doubted he’d ever be interested in her. She was an anxious, depressed, stressed mess of a woman. Surely the illustrious Loki Odinson would deem her unworthy of his attention?

She wished he wouldn’t wear clothes that made him look so good. A button up shirt that exposed a hint of chest hair. Tight-fitting jeans that emphasised his bulge. His dark hair was curled at the ends, coming down to just below his ears. He was gorgeous and he damn well knew it. 

Loki hated his brother. No, scratch that. He despised his brother for dragging him out on another pathetic double-date with him, his boyfriend, and that sanctimonious brat Sigrid.

Ah yes. Sigrid Larsson. Bruce’s esteemed roommate. A blonde haired, blue eyed, Aryan man’s wet dream. She was about a head shorter than him, with a petite body but with the most delicious curves he’d ever seen on a woman - No. Stop. Just because she made him have indecent thoughts didn’t mean he wanted to be with her. She was a nightmare. Always making snide comments. Always glaring at him. She was the most unwelcoming person he’d ever had the misfortune of meeting.

Then again…

That dress she was wearing. A black short-sleeved dress with a neckline that showed off a wonderful amount of cleavage. It fit her snugly, showing off her pert ass. Her blonde hair was done up into a bun, tendrils of hair falling loose. He wanted nothing more than to - No. Stop.

It was going to be a long night.

Sigrid was sipping on her orange juice and lemonade, watching Bruce and Thor dancing together having a jolly good time. She set her glass down on the bar, sighing wearily when she checked the time.

“Fun, isn’t it?” she heard a familiar voice saying. “Watching two people having fun when you’re dying of boredom.”

“Mm.” She looked over at him sitting on the barstool next to hers. She hadn’t even noticed his arrival. “We could just leave, you know.”

_ “We?”  _ He leaned forward, his lips inches from her ear as he whispered, “Are you propositioning me, Miss Larsson?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she managed to say, holding her breath to avoid inhaling his heady cologne. He smelled of sandalwood and leather. It suited him.

“You are aware they are trying to set us up?” he continued, his hand coming over to rest against hers. Her breath hitched, her cheeks warming.

“I doubt you’d want to give your brother the satisfaction of proving him right.” Sigrid angled her head away, only for Loki to gently nudge her chin so she was made to face him again. “What are you doing? You don’t even like me.”

“Au contraire, Sigrid.” He leaned in close enough that she could feel his breath on her. She closed her eyes involuntarily, waiting for him to kiss her. He didn’t. Instead, his lips brushed over her cheek, his hands finding her shoulders. “I know you want me, Sigrid. I’ve seen the way you look at me. You’re not very subtle, are you?”

She shook her head, unable to speak. She felt tongue-tied. His proximity was overwhelming her. Her heart was pounding. Her cheeks burning. She hated the fact he affected her so much.

“Why don’t we go back to mine?” he suggested. And Sigrid was helpless to resist, letting him take her by the hand and letting him lead her out of the establishment and into the cool night air.

The drive back to his place was tense. Sitting in the back of the taxi with her inches away from him, he just wanted to ravish her then and there. As soon as they were outside his apartment block, he paid the driver, grabbed Sigrid by the hand, and hurried to his apartment.

The instant he had shut the door, he had her up against the wall, kissing her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth, hands greedily pulling at his shirt, frantically working at the buttons. He shrugged his shirt off, panting heavily as he worked on removing her dress, growling in frustration when it didn’t come off straight away.

“Let me.” She effortlessly undid the dress and stepped out of it, leaving her in her underwear only.

“Do you always go out without a bra?” he questioned.

“No.”

She didn’t elaborate and he didn’t really care, all he could think about was her naked flesh against his.

“Jump.”

She jumped up into his arms and he began grinding into her, ripping her underwear down and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. He rubbed her, laughing deeply. “Soaking wet for me, hm?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

She started kissing him, gasping loudly into his mouth when he pushed himself into her. There was some resistance, so Loki took a moment to rub her clit with his thumb, holding her up with one arm, her own arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Bed,” he growled, mostly to himself. He carried her down the hallway and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Her legs were flung over his shoulders, her body squashed beneath his. She gripped onto his arms, head thrown back, mouth open, gasping and moaning and panting, in complete bliss. He was… better than she could ever have imagined. It was like being fucked by the God of Sex. Not that she’d admit that to him, his ego was big enough as it was.

“God, you’re so fucking flexible…” he hissed.

“Thanks…” she breathed out, releasing her hold on his arms to bring her hands to her face, trying to muffle herself. She was so close to her end, she knew she was going to be loud.

He snatched her hands away from her face, pinning them down on the bed. “I want you to scream for me.”

“Oh  _ god _ …” she struggled weakly in his hold, trying to free her hands. “Let me touch you…”

He released her hands, grabbing onto her legs and easing them down. He thrust deeper into her, groaning deeply, fuelling her desire and lust. He sounded like a wild beast, it made her feel like a wild beast, she wanted so much more, gods....

“Fuck!” Loki snarled, eyes rolling back. “ _ Fuck _ … fuck fuck  _ fuck _ … fuck!”

“Yeah…” Sigrid panted out. “We’re… fucking all right…”

Loki’s eyes fixed on her. He started laughing loudly. “You…” He flipped her over abruptly so he was beneath her. She squeaked, burying her face into his neck, crying out hoarsely when he thrust hard and fast into her, sending her over the edge. “ _ Yes… _ ” Loki hissed. “That’s it…”

“Ooh fuck, I’m coming…!” Sigrid squirmed above him, letting out a hoarse sob when her orgasm washed over her to the very tips of her toes. He rolled her over onto her back again, finishing himself all over her stomach, panting just as hard as she was. 

“Bloody hell.” He slumped down next to her, holding her in an almost possessive manner. “Why did we wait so long to fuck?”

“Because you’re an asshole?” Sigrid suggested, closing her eyes and letting her head flop down onto his chest. His heart was beating just as fast as hers, which was rather gratifying to know that she had affected him just as much as he had affected her. 

She reached down, opening her eyes to take a good look at his cock for the first time. She stroked him, smirking when he hissed at how sensitive he was. “You have a very nice cock, Mr Odinson.”

“Thank you, Miss Larsson. You have a very nice pussy.”

“You’re welcome.” She tried to coax his cock back to life. “I hope your refractory period is short.”

“Mm, not if you keep touching me like that, though.” He lightly smacked her hand away. “C’mere.”

Let it be known that Bruce Banner’s shy, anxious roommate was actually a vixen once one got to know her a bit better. Loki was finding himself becoming very acquainted with her delicious cunt, employing all his skills as a self-proclaimed Silver Tongued devil to pleasure her over and over again, at least until he was ready to go again. She had damn near crippled him earlier, and he was looking forward to returning the favour.

He had her bent over the kitchen table with a handful of her hair wrapped around his fist when someone knocked on the door. Growling, Loki chose to ignore it, though the knocking persisted. Undoubtedly, it was one of his complaining neighbours being irritable at two young people having sex, the frigid old bitches that they were. 

“Loki!” he heard his brother’s voice. “Open up!”

“For fuck sake!” Loki looked over his shoulder. “It’s unlocked!”

He continued fucking Sigrid as his brother and his brother’s boyfriend entered the apartment. Sigrid tried to protest, but Loki merely pushed her down, loosening his grip on her hair so he could grab ahold of her hips and start pounding into her like a possessed beast in heat.

“Uhhh…” Thor coughed awkwardly. “We were going to ask if you’d seen Sigrid but… I guess that means she’s… safe and sound…”

“Thor! Fuck off!” Sigrid cried out, dragging her nails across the surface of the table. “I’m going to kill your brother after this, I don’t want any witnesses!”

The apartment door swiftly closed, the two men fleeing. Loki smirked as he leaned over her, thrusting harder and deeper without any sign of letting up. “You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” he growled, “You enjoyed being caught, I felt you clenching around me like an excitable slut.”

“Shut up…!” Sigrid twisted herself around, pulling on his hair sharply. “God, why are you such a bastard?” 

“Mm, you tell me, you’re the one fucking me, after all.” He started kissing her, sucking on her bottom lip, pulling on it and delighting in how swollen it became. “Are you close?”

She nodded, unable to speak, red-faced and teary-eyed, gasping for air. Her head tilted away from him, allowing him to press his nose against her cheek, panting just as hard as she was. 

“Oh god, fuck…” He adjusted the angle of his hips, grunting at the deeper position. She whimpered, pushing herself back into him, her muscles trembling from the exertion. “Come. Come right now, Sigrid. Fucking come for me. Come all over my cock. Now!”

He had to brace himself, fighting the urge to allow his own release as she clenched around him, his name escaping her in a reedy warble, a few tears trickling from her scrunched shut eyes. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her cheek, slowing down his thrusts until he pulled out, his own body trembling. He wanted to take her one last time tonight, somewhere much more comfortable than the kitchen table.

“Let’s take a bath.”

She had to admit, he’d made it very atmospheric in his luxurious bathroom. His tub was beautiful, large enough to fit them both. He had dotted tea lights around the bathroom, in places where they hopefully wouldn’t end up getting knocked over. The bath was perfectly hot with a little bit of bubble bath, not so much as to hide them from one another, just enough to fill the room with a beautiful floral aroma.

The water felt good on her aching nether regions. Especially when his hand caressed her down there, her own hand stroking his cock under the water. She hadn’t expected something so… romantic from him. She’d been enjoying the sex, of course, but this… this she found herself enjoying more than she thought she would.

She’d never classed herself as a romantic person before, because whenever she’d seen romantic stuff anywhere, it made her cringe. But this wasn’t cringe. This was… lovely. More than lovely. It made her want to kiss him and never stop kissing him. 

Even assholes could be romantic, it seemed.

He cupped the side of her head in one large palm, kissing her cheek down her neck all the way to her shoulder, kissing his way back up before repeating the process on the other side. His hand lowered to her breasts, squeezing and playing with each in turn. She melted under his touch, gasping and whimpering his name, squeezing her thighs around his other hand, which had continued to stroke her clit and slick entrance, drawing her nearer and nearer to another orgasm.

“Bed,” he whispered, gently easing them both out of the bath water. He grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped her up in it, smiling when she wrapped it around him, pressing her lips to his bare chest. She felt sleepy and content, more relaxed than she’d felt in a very long while.

Once they were suitably dry, he carried her back to bed and got under the sheets with her. He entered her slowly, taking his time with her, feeling content and relaxed and more at peace with himself than he had been in a very long time. 

He wanted to make love to her, he realised, so he did. He took his time to bring her to a final orgasm, slowly drawing himself down with her, his semen trickling down her soft thighs when he pulled out. He simply held her afterwards, not willing to let her go, not willing to break the spell.

“I don’t hate you,” she murmured after a few minutes. “I never have. I just didn’t like being dragged out by Bruce and Thor.”

“Same here.” Loki sighed quietly, brushing his fingers through her damp curls. 

“I didn’t think you’d be interested in me,” she admitted. “Because I’m a mess, and you’re… well…”

“I’m no better off.” 

They remained silent for a few more minutes before Sigrid extracted herself from his arms. Immediately, he found himself feeling dread. She was leaving already? He wanted to say something, he wanted to say that he wanted her to stay the night, he didn’t want her to go, to please stay with him-!

“I need a pee and then I was going to get a drink. Do you want anything from the kitchen while I’m up?” she asked him, pulling on his discarded shirt and buttoning it up. Loki’s heart skipped a beat.

“No, all good.” He watched her leave the bedroom, finding himself grinning like a loon. She was staying! She was staying with him! He’d get to wake up next to her! He’d get to see her bed hair, he’d get to endure her morning breath, he’d get to enjoy her for a little while longer. 

He was still grinning when she returned. She paused at the end of the bed, noticing his goofy expression. “All good?” she asked him.

He nodded. “All good.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw just noticed it ends almost the same as 'All Good' one trick pony ya'll


End file.
